Buddy
"Buddy", the SIM, redirects here. To see the OC, click, "Buddy Skymay" Buddy is one loveable guy and a clumsy klutz too. He serves as a bellhop in your town as well as another other town that hosts festivals. He also appears as King Roland's messenger in MySims Kingdom. Buddy also assist's the SPA, being a sketch artist and player's assistant as well as being a pilot in MySims SkyHeroes. He also appears in MySims Galaxy, MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus,MySims Fusion, Buddy's Racing Story, MySims Stranded, MySims Townies,MySims: Build Your Life!, MySims: Buddy of OZ, MySims Islanders, MySims Agents: The Future Mystery, MySims 3', ''Buddy's Mansion, MySims, MyLife, MySims Action, MySims Super Spiez!, MySims Emerald, MySims Mystery, MySims Finish Line, MySims: Sim's Melee, MySims Fighting and MySims Naruto, in which he is the MySims equivalent of Rock Lee. Role in Games Buddy (MySims Galaxy Wii)|MySims Galaxy (Wii) Buddy (MySims Galaxy DS)|MySims Galaxy (DS) Buddy (MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus)|MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus Buddy (Buddy's Racing Story)|Buddy's Racing Story Buddy (MySims Townies)|MySims Townies (Wii) Buddy (MySims Townies DS)|MySims Townies (DS) Buddy (MySims: Build Your Life!)|MySims: Build Your Life! Buddy (MySims Agents: The Future Mystery)|MySims Agents: The Future Mystery Buddy (MySims 3 Wii)|MySims 3 (Wii) Buddy (Buddy's Mansion)|Buddy's Mansion Buddy (MySims, MyLife)|MySims, MyLife Buddy (MySims Action)|MySims Action (Wii) Buddy (MySims Action DS)|MySims Action (DS) Buddy (MySims: Buddy of OZ)|MySims: Buddy of OZ Buddy (Super Spiez)|MySims Super Spiez! Buddy (MySims Emerald)|MySims Emerald Buddy (MySims Mystery)|MySims Mystery Buddy (MySims Finish Line)|MySims Finish Line Buddy (MySims: Sim's Melee)|MySims: Sim's Melee Buddy (MySims Islanders Wii)|MySims Islanders (Wii) Buddy (MySims Islanders DS)|MySims Islanders (DS) Buddy (MySims Islanders 2 Wii)|MySims Islanders 2 (Wii/Wii U) Buddy (MySims Fighting)|MySims Fighting Buddy (Matt's MySims Mania)|Matt's MySims Mania Buddy (MySims: RogerCo. Rescue Squad)|RogerCo. Rescue Squad Buddy (MySims Kingdom 3DS)|MySims Kingdom (3DS) Buddy (MySims: Adventures)|MySims: Adventures Buddy (MySims Pokemon)|MySims Pokemon Foreign Names * 'English: '''Buddy * '''Dutch: '''Piet Trivia *In ''Buddy's Racing Story, Buddy said he was a bellhop from a small town, which is similar to Roy's job at the apartment building. Although this could be a reference to his role in MySims. *Buddy is always going on about being hungry and has an obsession with food, but his main interest has never been Food or Tasty. *''MySims SkyHeroes'' is the only game where Buddy has no dialogue. *On the MySims Fanon Wiki, Buddy is the main protagonist in a spin-off called MySims: Buddy of OZ. **In the Japanese version, he uses bits of English. *In MySims the Animated Series, Buddy is actually half-Japanese and half-American, and he commonly mentions his mother, Yui Sakuya. **Buddy's last name may be "Sakuya", as this is his mother's name (she took her husband's name, but changed it after dicorving him, which happened before Buddy was born). *In MySims Islanders, he is the only commercial Sim to not share his favourite interest (Fun) with the interest given to his building of residence (Elegant). }} }} Category:MySims Mystery Characters Category:MySims Mystery Companions Category:MySims Mystery Receptionists Category:MySims Mystery Dispatch Agents Category:Characters Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:MySims Galaxy Characters Category:Love Category:MySims Townies Wii Characters Category:MySims Townies DS Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters Category:MSCL Geeky Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (3DS) Characters Category:MySims Islanders 2 Characters